Le vendredi soir
by Dadetine
Summary: Elle a fait un choix égoïste, et une fois de plus, elle affronte le regard de son mari.


_Coucou à vous ! Cet OS a aussi écrit suite à une commande. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration au début mais une fois que c'est venue, l'idée ne m'a plu lâchée_. Il a subit quelques modifications, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le récit est de mon invention.

* * *

**• LE VENDREDI SOIR •**

• • •

**« Tu sais Maman, aujourd'hui, je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie.  
****\- C'est normal, t'es nulle.  
****\- Tais-toi, je t'ai rien demandé !  
****\- Y a que la vérité qui blesse !  
****\- Maman, papa ! Dites quelque chose ! »**

Konan avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ni les cris de sa fille sur son petit frère, ni les remontrances de leur père sur leurs deux enfants ne réussissaient à la sortir de ses pensées. Elle mangeait pour manger, sans déguster le plat qu'elle avait elle-même préparé.

Elle repensait à toute sa semaine écoulée. Si elle devait la résumer en un mot, elle utiliserait sans hésiter l'ennui. Chaque journée se restreignait à emmener Isako au primaire et Keitaro à la maternelle puis à aller au travail. Au bureau, elle imaginait et dessinait les futurs concepts de publicités de produits, rien de nouveau depuis ses vingt-quatre ans. Le midi, elle retrouvait son amie de toujours, Masami. Cette femme étrange jouait toujours sur l'androgynéité mais était pour Konan celle avec qui elle pouvait entièrement se confier. Elles mangeaient toutes deux un repas préparé la veille avant de repartir travailler. Puis venait la fin d'après-midi. Elle rentrait directement chez elle et trouvait généralement son mari aidant Isako à faire ses devoirs dans le salon. Elle leur refaisait à chacun une bise et allait voir le petit dernier, Keitaro qui jouait généralement avec des jeux de construction dans sa chambre. Elle partait ensuite préparer le dîner et ils passaient tous à table.

Cette routine s'était déroulée sans écartement tout au long de sa semaine. Une fois de plus, rien n'était venu la briser. Une fois de plus, elle attendait ce vendredi soir avec impatience.

Ce fut son mari qui réussit à la sortir de ses pensées.

**« Konan, tout va bien ce soir ?** demanda-t-il.  
**\- Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le travail. Rien de bien grave. »**

Les étranges yeux de son mari ne semblaient pas la croire.

**« Où sont les enfants ?** demanda-t-elle comme pour éviter ce regard.  
**\- Dans leur chambre, ils ont fini de manger voilà maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis. Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas du tout avec nous ce soir, mais pas à ce point-là ! »**

Konan voyait la colère de son mari envahir les traits de son visage. Il essayait néanmoins de se contenir.

**« Nagato, c'est que je suis un peu fatiguée...  
****\- Je ne te crois pas Konan. Je suis aussi fatigué, mais je n'ai pas ignoré les enfants tout le long du repas !  
****\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas,** soupira-t-elle tristement.  
**\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois ces excuses. Va voir Isako et Keitaro, ils ont besoin de leur mère. »**

Le ton de Nagato s'était un peu adouci dans cette dernière phrase mais son regard inquiétait Konan. Elle n'y voyait plus rien mis à part de la lassitude. Lui aussi...

Elle partit coucher ses enfants. Elle s'était excusée et regardait à présent ces deux merveilles. Isako, sa princesse de dix ans était le parfait mélange entre elle et Nagato. Des cheveux violets, les étranges yeux de son père emplis de cercles mais bleus comme les siens, son nez aquilin et les fines lèvres de Nagato. Konan la trouvait magnifique. Keitaro avait par contre pris ses cheveux bleus et ses lèvres pulpeuses mais tout le reste, il le tenait de son père.

Konan revint dans le salon. Son mari l'avait attendu en débarrassant la table. La voyant revenir, il s'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix froide :

**« J'imagine que Masami vient te chercher ce soir aussi ?  
****\- Oui, comme tous les vendredis soir.  
****\- Je te laisse alors, je vais me coucher.  
****\- Bonne nuit dans ce cas.  
****\- Oui, bonne nuit. »**

Pas un mot doux. Aucune sincérité lors de cet échange. Leurs paroles étaient pour chacun dénuées de sentiments envers l'autre. Le temps où ils débordaient d'amour était définitivement terminé entre eux. Konan ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse quand elle repensait à leurs années passées.

Ils s'étaient connus durant leurs études, à vingt ans. Et puis tout était allé très vite. Ils se mirent ensemble le soir du réveillon de Noël de ses vingt-et-un ans. La cohabitation débuta deux ans après, avec leur premier emploi. Puis arriva sans prévenir Isako qui les obligea à déménager quand ils eurent vingt-six ans. Avant d'avoir un second enfant, ils se marièrent. Elle avait alors trente ans. Deux ans après, Keitaro vit le jour. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que la routine s'installa.

Nagato comme elle était très pris par le travail et par leurs enfants. Il n'y eut plus de temps consacré juste pour leur couple et au bout de trois ans, ils n'en étaient plus qu'à partager uniquement leur couche. Plus de petits cadeaux pour l'un ou pour l'autre, plus de surprises, plus rien.

Konan avait repensé à tout cela sans bouger, fixant la porte de leur chambre conjugale qui n'était plus qu'un symbole. Ils ne partageaient plus rien, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour changer cette situation, comme si l'envie n'y était plus. Elle se tapota les joues en inspirant tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Ce soir, elle devait oublier et être belle. Masami ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Konan soupirait et cherchait à éviter le regard de son amie en regardant défiler le paysage de la ville par la fenêtre de la voiture. Masami lui tenait un discours de critique depuis leur départ, et cela tournait presque au sermon.

**« Écoute Konan. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Je ne veux plus être mêlée à tes petites sorties nocturnes.  
****\- J'ai bien compris,** dit d'un ton las Konan.  
**\- Mais est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie ?  
****\- Que je devrais trouver une autre excuse je suppose,** répondit-elle sans bouger son regard de la fenêtre.  
**\- Mais non ! Si même moi je ne veux plus te couvrir, tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire !** s'énerva Masami en donnant un violent coup de volant dans un virage.  
**\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire !** répliqua Konan sur le même ton, en regardant cette fois son amie.  
**\- Tout lui dire,** dit Masami après une inspiration.  
**\- Jamais. »** conclut Konan d'un ton ferme tout en se retournant contempler son paysage.

Le silence était revenu dans la petite voiture grise de Masami. Konan essayait de ne pas paraître douteuse quant à ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à toute vitesse des différentes solutions qui lui restaient. Si Masami ne venait plus la chercher, le prétexte de la soirée entre meilleures amies ne pourrait plus être utile avec son mari. Que pourrait-elle donc inventer ?

Masami voyait bien que Konan se torturait mentalement. Elle voyait son amie prendre un chemin d'où elle ne pourrait revenir saine. Mais que pouvait-elle faire quand Konan ne l'écoutait pas ?

**« Konan, tu te fais trop de mal. Arrête, tout simplement.  
****\- Mais je ne peux pas !** s'époumona Konan sans regarder Masami. **J'ai besoin de lui, tu ne comprends pas ?  
****\- Je peux très bien comprendre mais tu ne peux continuer de mentir à ta famille.  
****\- Je leur dirai tout un jour, j'attends seulement que Keitaro soit un peu plus âgé.  
****\- Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, mais je persiste...  
****\- On est arrivé, dépose-moi ici je te prie. »** coupa Konan en lui indiquant un immeuble.

Masami soupira devant la fuite de son amie et la déposa. Elle lui rappela qu'elle venait la chercher à la même heure qu'habituellement pour la ramener mais que c'était la dernière fois. Puis, elle partit, laissant Konan devant ce bel immeuble du XIXème siècle aux balustrades, et encadrements des baies en plâtre.

Konan s'avança et sonna à l'interphone. Elle avait choisit le numéro 202. Le temps qu'il vienne lui répondre, elle s'observa dans le reflet du métal bien poli encadrant la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux bleu et mi-courts étaient bien lissés et encadraient son visage allongé d'une teinte assez pâle en cette nuit. Elle avait des cernes qu'elle avait oublié de cacher avec le maquillage mais elle s'était bien dessiné le regard, profond et avait rendu ses lèvres envoûtantes. Elle avait décidé de porter une robe noire toute simple, mettant en valeur ses jambes fines et sa taille mince qu'elle avait gardée malgré ses deux grossesses.

Une voix d'homme sortit alors de l'interphone :

**« Oui ?  
****\- C'est moi, Konan. »**

Pas un mot de plus, il lui ouvrit, comme chaque vendredi. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble et prit les escaliers en larges colimaçons tapissés de rouge. Elle sentait son ennui laisser place à l'excitation.

Un homme aux cheveux roux et au sourire espiègle l'attendait en haut du deuxième étage. Il tendit les bras de chaque coté comme une invitation à se blottir contre lui. Konan oublia alors tout son quotidien, toutes ses obligations et franchit les dernières marches en courant pour s'y blottir. Le roux fut légèrement surpris et eut un petit ricanement.

**« D'habitude, tu passes devant moi en soupirant et tu ne viens dans mes bras qu'une fois dans mon appartement.  
****\- Tais-toi Yahiko,** dit simplement Konan.  
**\- Ok. Je te porte ? »**

Yahiko devinait le sourire de sa belle, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il la souleva en lui passant son bras gauche sous son dos et son autre bras sous ses genoux. Konan avait le visage illuminé par son sourire. Elle profita de cette posture pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Yahiko. Respirer son odeur était enivrant et apaisant. Elle ne trouvait plus cette sensation avec son mari depuis bien longtemps. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter ces rencontres hebdomadaires.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Konan commença à poser de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci prit soin de fermer délicatement sa porte d'entrée d'un puissant coup de pied avant de s'avancer vers son canapé couleur safran. Il y déposa Konan et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardaient alors dans les yeux, sans parler, ne pensant à rien, se focalisant uniquement sur la présence de l'autre.

Dans ce salon, ils donnaient un étrange spectacle. Cette pièce aux murs brun foncé contrastés par le mobilier aux teintes orangées claires était emplie d'œuvres d'art de nature différente. Des tableaux abstraits ornaient les murs et il y avait une multitude de sculptures de verre représentant toutes des mouvements en arrêt. On distinguait alors à peine les deux amants allongés sur le canapé. Ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement, s'observant seulement, la femme aux cheveux bleus les deux mains accrochées dans la nuque de l'homme roux, une main à droite et à gauche de la tête de la femme. Leur regard intense transmettait pourtant une énergie vive prête à imploser.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation silencieuse, Yahiko demanda à Konan :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
****\- Amuse-moi juste. »** lui répondit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Il lui sourit alors et avança lentement sa tête vers la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent dans un baiser passionné. Leurs caresses l'un envers l'autre reflétaient une grande tendresse mais aussi un désir enfoui et comme chaque vendredi soir, ils s'aimèrent, oubliant tout, problèmes du quotidien, enfants, travail, tout, sauf eux-mêmes.

Konan avait revêtu le maillot de son amant et buvait sa tasse de thé assise devant l'atelier de Yahiko. Elle le regardait souffler sur le verre en fusion, lui donnant les formes qu'il voulait. Comme toujours, après leurs ébats, il immortalisait cet instant d'une petite sculpture abstraite qui ornerait son salon. Konan trouvait au départ cette habitude bizarre mais elle avait fini par l'apprécier, ce côté étrange chez son amant était ce qu'elle préférait avec sa spontanéité. Yahiko termina une dernière courbure sur l'œuvre et leva son regard vers Konan. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était très songeuse et pensive lors de la soirée. Il lui en demanda la raison. Elle ne répondit pas. Il retenta :

**« Tu peux tout me dire Konan, je suis là pour toi.  
****\- Masami ne nous couvrira plus. Elle veut que j'avoue tout à Nagato. »**

Yahiko comprenait alors son comportement pensif. Il avait lui aussi commencé à penser à cette relation qu'il avait avec cette femme depuis maintenant quatorze mois. Au départ, tout comme elle, il pensait que ce serait passager. Il serait l'amant d'une femme mariée un temps puis commencerait une véritable relation avec une autre femme, se posant enfin. Il savait que ce n'était pour elle au début qu'un amusement, qu'un peu de changement dans sa vie. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu ressentir de plus en plus d'attachement pour l'autre et que cela aboutirait à la nécessité de se voir toutes les semaines. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé aborder le sens qu'avait pris leur relation, de peur de faire fuir l'autre. Il semblait que cette nuit allait faire office des décisions prises sur le futur de leur relation. Konan commença à tout lui confier, prenant enfin son courage à deux mains.

**« Yahiko, je dois t'avouer qu'au début, je pensais que ça n'allait durer que quelques semaines entre nous. C'était avant tout pour me sortir de ma routine quotidienne. Mais cela a pris de plus en plus d'importance pour moi et j'en viens à mettre tout le bonheur de ma famille en jeu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu en penses personnellement. Penses-tu que nous avons un quelconque avenir ensemble ? »**

Le roux voyait un désespoir s'introduire dans les pupilles de sa douce amante. Qui aurait pu penser que lui, un homme de trente-huit ans, fêtard, artiste et ne comprenant pas les grands principes de la société comme la fidélité serait tombé sous le charme d'une femme de trente-sept ans, mariée et mère de deux enfants ? Certainement pas lui.

**« Tu m'as dit que Masami ne nous couvrira plus.  
****\- Oui, elle veut que j'avoue tout à Nagato.  
****\- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Il doit de toute façon se douter de quelque chose.  
****\- Mais c'est impossible. Tu imagines la douleur que ressentirait Keitaro ? Il n'a que quatre ans !  
****\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il sache que ses parents ne s'aiment plus dès maintenant plutôt qu'il se rende compte plus tard qu'il a été bercé d'illusions durant toute son enfance. Tu ne penses pas Konan ?** demanda Yahiko, un peu ferme.  
**\- Yahiko, je ne peux pas. »**

Konan dit cette dernière phrase les larmes aux yeux. Yahiko s'en rendit vite compte et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille :

**« Viens, on va se coucher, on repensera à tout cela demain matin, à tête reposée. »**

Il l'emmena dans son lit qui était devenu avec le temps le sien également. Il la posa sous les couvertures, s'installa derrière son dos et la rapprocha de lui en encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Il ferma alors les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Il pensait que Konan dormait mais elle lui dit :

**« Laisse-moi encore du temps. Le jour viendra où je prendrai mes responsabilités.  
****\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrai. Tu es forte Konan, tu le montreras, à moi, comme à toi. »**

Ils dormirent chacun l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette nuit voilant leur relation secrète, de la chaleur rassurante de l'autre et de l'isolement qu'ils s'étaient accordés face à ce monde qui les désignait de personnes sans valeur.

Quand Konan rentra le lendemain à dix heures en compagnie de Masami, elle fut accueillie par son mari et ses deux enfants. Ces derniers lui sautèrent dans les bras. Keitaro lui dit alors qu'il l'aimait ainsi que son père. Nagato eut un doux sourire pour son fils mais Konan y voyait un reflet d'amertume. Elle comprit alors que son mari avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il n'attendait que le jour où elle se déciderait à tout avouer. À assumer qu'elle aimait désormais son amant. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine, elle contenait les sanglots qui risquaient d'apparaître à tout instant. Il lui fallait encore une semaine. Juste sept jours avant d'oser briser cette routine qu'elle avait laissé prendre place dans sa vie, qu'elle avait fui lâchement, se réfugiant dans les bras d'un autre. Ils méritaient tous la vérité, son mari qui attendait dans le silence, ses deux enfants qui ne se doutaient de rien. Elle ne pouvait plus leur mentir, et elle ne pouvait plus se maintenir dans l'illusion d'une famille parfaite. Et Yahiko, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Dans sept jours, elle annoncera tout et elle affrontera enfin ce qui l'effrayait en fait depuis le début, le changement d'une relation qui lui avait donné ses deux merveilleux enfants, le changement d'une réputation, le changement d'une vie.

* * *

_C'est la première fois que j'écris avec Nagato, Konan et Yahiko. C'est aussi la première fois que je décris un adultère. Tout cela tient la route ou pas ?_

_PS : Pour les reviews __anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre réponse !_


End file.
